My girl, a knight?
by Confusedknight
Summary: COMPLETED.. How would Lord Alan have reacted if he came back to life and found his daughter a Lady Knight?
1. Shocks all round

-a/n- I dedicate this story to my friend Citrus Fruit, my fellow book worm, Computer Guru and Hyper Buddy! (she asked me to write something for her while I was on holiday.. so here it is!

King Jonathon's court sat around a huge table discussing the trade and suchlike when a man stepped into the room, power radiating from him, the men shrank back.

'Who enters my court?' asked Jon in his regal voice.

'Gainel, the Dream King.' Answered the stranger.

Jon was taken aback. Before they could question his presence Gainel said, in his mystical voice, 'I am here to reward a loyal follower, for seven years he prayed to me every night without fail. For this, I the Dream king, will grant him is one dream, his one wish, to see his grandchildren. He will return to the realm of the living for one week in order to do this. I ask you to look after him in the palace for exactly one week, after that I shall escort him back to the Realms of the Dead.' And with that, he was gone, leaving an old man behind.

'Great Gods above,' whispered Duke Gareth the Elder, 'Its Alan of Trebond.' Everyone was silent, as though they didn't quite believe what had just happened. Jon was the first to recover, 'Sir Alan of Trebond, would you like a seat?' At these words there was uproar, his courtiers and advisors suddenly all talking at once.

'Silence!' shouted Jon. He turned to Alan of Trebond. 'Is it true? You have come to see your grandchildren?' Sir Alan suddenly seemed to awake,

'Yes, to see my grandchildren,' he said hungrily. 'How many are there? How are my own children, Alanna and Thom? Tell me everthing that's happened since I died?'

The reality struck Jon like a thunderbolt, Great Mithros, he doesn't know. He won't know anything about Alanna and how she became a knight, he doesn't even know that Thom died, thought Jon.

'Well' prompted Sir Alan, to the now silent court, who, like Jon, had realised that his premature death, meant he knew nothing of his daughter's pursuits.

For once Jon was lost for words. 'Many things in this country have changed since your death, Sir Alan.' Ventured Jon.

'Lord Alan' corrected Sir Alan.

'Well actually, when you died your title was passed on,' said Duke Gareth, who was plainly looking forward to Jon's explanations.

'To Thom I suppose … where is Thom? Is he at court? When can I see my family?' He asked eagerly.

'Before you go anywhere, there are some things you should know.' Said Jon carefully. 'Lets start from the beginning, firstly Thom did not enter page training, instead he went to the City of the God's and became the youngest mage to ever become a master.'

'But that's impossible' interrupted Sir Alan. 'I had letters …' then another thought struck him. 'How dare he disobey me! Wait till I see him, a mage indeed, when I forbid him to use his gift.'

'Anyway continued Jon. 'When you died Thom inherited your title. He then came to court. Alanna on the other hand ..' But before he could finish a familiar voice shouted

'Jon, Jonathon. I'm back, but if I ever meet another Gods cursed conservative who insults me, I swear I'm going to teach them few lessons on the practise courts. Jon, where are you?'

'I think the Lady Knight, wishes to see you, your majesty,' said Duke Gareth slyly.

'A Lady Knight, but that's…. that's wrong.' He finished lamely, 'What whore rides with men and fights alongside them?'

At this Jon's court cracked up. But Jon however remained serious, 'When you insult female warriors you insult many people, Sir Alan, including me. As I said before things have changed and you would do best to remember that.'

Sir Alan opened his mouth to argue, thought better of it, and closed it again.

Jon continued 'So, as I was saying Thom became a mage and Alanna your daughter…'

But he was interrupted yet again by the Herald, who announced, 'Majesty, your champion.' Jon groaned, he'd forgotten that Alanna, as his champion, could interrupt court. Alanna ran into the room and hugged him, 'Jon' she said excitedly, 'we've thought of names, oh, I haven't seen you for ages, Raoul!' she exclaimed and hugged her other friend.

Sir Alan watched in outrage as this Lady, who dressed like a man in shirt and breeches, interrupted the court, and the worst part was, no one minded they were all congratulating her.

'Alanna' whispered Jon urgently, 'I don't think this is the best time..' but it was too late, she spotted her father.

'No.. no, this can't be happening' she said and sank to the floor as her knees gave way in shock.

'No.. Alanna, no, this isn't right, you're a Lady, no Alanna, no.' Gabbled her father.

Jon decided it was time to take control of the situation. 'Silence.' He commanded. 'Raoul, get a chair for Alanna.' To Sir Alan he said, 'There is a lot of explaining to do, and I don't want you interrupting, understood?' Sir Alan nodded dumbly, still staring at his pale-faced daughter.

'Alanna, your father has been granted one week in which to see his grandchildren, by the Dream King, after that he will return to the Realms of the Dead. Well, Sir Alan, I suppose it all started when Alanna and Thom swapped places. Thom went to study magic as I've already explained. Alanna disguised herself as "Alan" and entered page training.'

The rest of Jon's court were all listening to how the young King would explain Alanna's unusual career. Some of his court had, at first been against the idea of female warriors, but when they got to know Alanna, she her work or saw her fight, they changed their minds. Any who couldn't work alongside the Champion were taken off the council. She had, as George put it "made 'em dance to her tune."

'As a page, Alanna trained hard, harder than the others, she overcame any weaknesses and excelled in fencing.' Said Duke Gareth.

Raoul, Gary and Jon nodded in agreement. Then Jon took over, 'During the sweating sickness that hit Corus, Alanna saved my life, but that wasn't to be the only time. When we went to Persopolis, I ventured to the Black City and Alanna came with me. Together we battled with the Ysandir demons and defeated them. It was during this fight I discovered that Alanna or Alan as we knew her, was actually a girl, but that changed nothing. To the Bazhir we were the burning-brightly one and the night-one; Bazhir legends. I asked her to be my squire, the Prince's squire, and you know what, no one doubted that she was the best person for the job, she was as good as, no better than, any boy. During the Tusaine War Alanna saved countless men, including me and helped to bring about the Drell river valley peace treaty. Alanna was also one of the Goddess' chosen ones; she came to Alanna in person, to her tokens of favour, one of which still hangs around her neck.

And so at eighteen years of age, she passed her ordeal of knighthood, making her the first Lady Knight in over two hundred years. That very night, she unearthed a treasonous plot by Duke Roger against me and my parents- thus saving my life again. Then she killed Duke Roger – the most powerful sorcerer in the Eastern lands, in a trial by combat. During this fight it was revealed that Alanna was in fact a girl and their late majesties, let her keep her well deserved shield.

Then she rode off to the Southern Desert and became the "Woman who rides like a man" to the Bazhir, joined the Bloody Hawk tribe and became a woman Shaman. Not content with that she then set up a Bazhir school of magic. It was her links with the Bazhir that enabled me to become the voice of the tribes and unite the Bazhir with the northerners.

Alanna was adopted by Sir Myles of Olau, who had been a good friend to her. Alanna then went on a quest for the legendary Dominion jewel. She travelled with the late Shang Dragon and Coram- who is now Lord of Trebond. On her way she met my Queen, Princess Thayet jian Wilima, and Buriram Tourakom. To find the Jewel Alanna had to brave blizzards and on top of a mountain, she fought with Chitral for the Dominion Jewel.

She returned triumphant with Princess Thayet who would later become my beloved Queen. However while she was off adventuring, you son Thom was provoked into raising the dead, he was very powerful and managed it, but it corrupted his gift. My mother died, and my father, who had loved her very much died shortly after. On my coronation day, Duke Roger – who Thom had brought back to life and his supporters attacked the Chapel of Crowns. Duke Roger tried to part the Earth, Alanna lent me her gift, I combined her gift with mine, and the Dominion Jewels and I was just able to hold the land together. Alanna single-handedly killed the Duke a second time and the Duke's supporters were subdued. But not without loss, I'm afraid you son Thom was killed by the Duke along with Master Si-Cham and Liam Ironarm, the Shang Dragon.

I appointed Alanna as my champion and she married George Cooper, Baron of Pirate's swoop.'

Sir Alan looked stunned, his face was a mixture of horror and confusion.

'Alan, your daughter is the best swordsman in the realm, you should be proud.' Said Duke Gareth gently.

'She is also the greatest female mage alive, and a gifted healer.' Added Duke Baird.

'She found a nameless one's sword in a vault only she could open,' said Myles quietly.

'To the Bazhir, she is Legend, she is respected and liked throughout the Desert and any father, real or adopted, should be proud of her.' A tall, skinny Bazhir said.

'Alanna has achieved great things in her lifetime, and of that you should be proud, even if it wasn't what you wanted her to do.' He raised his half drunk goblet of wine, 'To the Lady Knight, Sir Alanna of Pirates swoop, Trebond and Olau, the Burning-Brightly one, the Woman who rides like a man, King's Champion and above all the Lioness!'


	2. Battles resolve everything

Sir Alan's head was in turmoil. He was in shock, his girl a knight? A Lady Knight, a legend. He felt confused, even though King Jon had explained everything, he just couldn't get his head around the fact that Alanna was a knight. He'd come back expecting to find the realms of the living pretty much as he'd left it, but this.. his girl.. Alanna… Thom... dead? He just couldn't understand, or even begin to accept this news. Its alright for them he thought they've had years to adapt, to adjust to the changes, but he, he had had half and hour. All thoughts of his grandchildren had gone. Why couldn't Alanna just have been a lady? But then he reasoned would the King be here? Would Tortall be the same? It dawned on him that his daughter, his daughter had shaped the future of Tortall, he stared in amazement, still too shaken up for words, at his daughter… his daughter.

Alanna was slumped in her chair, white as a sheet, her mind reeling. Her father, back from the dead, that was impossible, but was anything impossible anymore? Hadn't she proved them all wrong, hadn't she done the impossible? Even still her mind thought grumpily its still a shock when your dead father, who had no interest in you whatsoever, comes back from his timely death.

The court sat silent, but many were staring at Alanna with added respect, although she was legend, not many people actually knew all her achievements. Jon sat patiently waiting for Alanna and her father to come to terms with the reality. Raoul, was looking concernedly at Alanna.

Eventually Alan spoke, he turned to the man on his left, 'And why do you think my daughter should be a knight?'

Alanna's head snapped up, off her hands, to look at the man to whom the question had been asked. He was a wizened, old man whose name Alanna didn't know. He smiled at Alanna and turned to Sir Alan.

'When you see someone who can fence as well as she can you don't question why, you just have to accept, it takes a bit of getting used to, but she is more than capable to fight for her country. Besides, just look at what she's achieved, she's earned her shield ten times over and personally I'd rather be cheering for her on the sidelines, than duelling against her because I insulted her by saying ladies shouldn't be knights.' He bowed to her and sat down.

Alanna accepted the compliment with a nod of her head and continued staring at her father.

'So it's true, she really is good at fencing?' he asked as though Alanna wasn't there.

'Good? She's the best,' said Duke Gareth, 'Far better than I ever was Alan and you said yourself, many years back, that you've never seen a person quicker with a sword than me. She also bested the Shang Dragon, in his full strength and glory, a feat which not many people can acclaim.'

Alanna, feeling a little more like her usual self, turned to Jon. 'Your majesty, if I have your permission, I will accept the Lord of Stone Mountain's challenge to a duel, to long have they taunted me because they know I can't accept their challenges. It will teach them a lesson, and provide a way in which to prove my point to my father.' She said.

'Go ahead Sir Alanna,' said Jon, 'I think we shall watch this little duel, my court is dismissed.' He said, knowing full well that every man on his court would turn up to support Alanna in the coming duel. People stood up and left the room chatting.

In an undertone, he added, 'Be careful Alanna, don't let your father distract you, and remember you gave birth to twins only two months ago. So you won't no matter how hard you've trained, be at your maximum strength, just be careful, George will kill me personally if anything happens.'

'Nothing is going happen except I'm going to beat Stone mountain's arse from here to Carthak' growled Alanna and she departed to go and get ready.

'You know I feel almost sorry for Stone Mountain.' Said Raoul to Jon after she'd left.

'Mm' agreed Jon, they both knew what Alanna could do when she wanted to.

**an hour later **–

King Jon's voice rang out across the courts, 'We are gathered here to witness a duel between, Lady Alanna of Pirate's swoop and the Lord of Stone Mountain.'

Alanna drew her sword, letting all her distracting thoughts leave her, she turned to face the Lord of Stone Mountain, who was sweating nervously on the side of the courts, telling all his friends, how he'd recently suffered a back injury. I'll show him, a back injury indeed, well he should have thought of that before he called me a … no I must get rid of all angry thoughts, she thought letting her anger dispel.

'You may start,' said Jon lazily.

They circled each other, Stone Mountain insulting Alanna as they went,

'Bitch, whore, slut, are you sure those babies are the Baron's or are they some commoner's who you met down town?'

Alanna lunged in suddenly and nearly disarmed him there and then, he blocked and stumbled, they parried a couple of blocks and then Alanna feinted to the left and drove in, in a complex sweep, she disarmed him sending his sword flying, it clattered down ten feet away from him and she leapt in to press her sword to his nose tip.

'I yield.' He whispered.

'Louder,' she said, her voice deadly.

'I yield,' he spoke.

'Now apologize for the insults against me, and my family.'

'I apologize.'

'Properly' she said, pressing her sword tip harder so it cut through the padding and rested on flesh.

'I apologize and take back any insults against Lady Alanna and her family.' He said disgustedly.

'Let that serve as a reminder to why I am a Lady Knight.' She hissed, and stalked off the court.

The majority of the crowd disbanded, leaving Alanna, Jon, Raoul, Duke Baird, Duke Gareth, Gary, Sir Alan and Raoul.

'Let Alanna show you her real fencing,' said Jon, 'Eda, would you oblige?' He called over to the Shang Wildcat.

'A duel against the Lioness? Why not, though if you beat Liam, there's not much hope for the rest of us.' The Wildcat came over and hugged Alanna, 'I hear congratulations are in order, a boy or girl?'

'Both actually, Alianne and Alan.'

The two ladies went onto a court and began to fence, the match was amazing to watch, both of them moved at an amazing speed and after fifteen minutes of hard fencing neither of them were that tired. During a lull in the match, Alanna switched her sword to her left hand and attacked furiously, she spotted a gap in Eda Bell's defence and snaked her sword to Eda's throat.

'I yield, and well fought Alanna, I see that having children hasn't stood in the way of your career.' She bowed and left the court.

Lord Alan was staring in amazement at his daughter, his daughter the knight, somewhere in his brain in clicked and he finally accepted the Lady Knight, The Lioness, The Woman who rides like a man, was his daughter.


	3. Its Too late

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to Tamora Pierce (as you probably know).

Alanna bowed to her father, who was still staring openly.

'This is my proof that women can fight, if you need more evidence, I'm sure Queen Thayet or Buriram Tourakom wouldn't mind showing you some of their weaponry skills, then there's the Queen's Riders or the Queens Ladies. Even the law now states that girls can try for their shields. If you can accept this then I will abide by your wishes and you will spend your last week in the living realms, with your long awaited grandchildren.' She looked hopefully at him, longing for him to be proud of her, for him to forgive her and be the father she always hoped he could be.'

He continued to stare and then he turned to look at Jon and the others, all of whom were holding their breath. Myles had been a great father to Alanna, but if Alan could accept his daughter then she could remember him as a man who was proud of her and not as the uninterested father he'd always been.

'No Alanna, you will never be my daughter. How can I be the father of one who has achieved so much, changed so much, given so much to the realm? It would be an honour I am not worthy of, that I will never be worthy of. To Sir Myles you owe that honour, he has always helped and looked after you, ever since he met you.' He bowed to Sir Myles.

'It has been an honour in itself to be able to guide Alanna,' Myles replied.

'Father..' faltered Alanna.

'No,' said Sir Alan shaking his head. 'It is too late, I will stay in the palace until it is time for me to return to the Divine Realms.' And he began to walk back up to the Palace, Alanna watched him go tears streaming down her cheeks.


	4. Forgiveness

It was Alan's last day in the realms of the living when he heard a knock on the door. Surprised he opened it to find Alanna with a child on her hip,

'Can I come in?' She asked, and not waiting for an answer she strode into the room, shutting the door behind her. Alanna set the two year old Thom down and he walked over to Sir Alan.

'But, but..' stammered Sir Alan.

'You came back to see your grandchildren, you didn't think I'd let you go without seeing them did you? This is Thom, he's two and he has the gift. Thom say hello to your Granddad.'

'Alanna, I'm not their Granddad.' He began, but Alanna interrupted him, 'It's never too late to forgive,' she said quietly.

'What's the use, in seven hours I'll be returning to the realms of the dead.'

'But you still have those seven hours, and those seven hours can make all the difference. We've been given a chance to make things right, many people would give everything they owned to have these seven hours with a relative who had passed on.'

'Alanna, I can't, not after what I've done.'

'It doesn't matter, that's all in the past, but if everything is ok between us for the next seven hours then I'll remember you like this, I want to remember you meeting my husband, my children and my friends, I want to remember you happy and enjoying yourself..' She said tearfully.

'Alanna.. I'd love to but..'

'No buts, it doesn't matter what you've done or what you've said, this is your chance, my chance to make amends, please, please don't waste it. We've arranged for a private meal in one of the smaller dining rooms at seven, we would be honoured if you would attend.' She bowed, picked up Thom and left.

**-Later that day-**

Seven o'clock came and went and there was no sign of Sir Alan, Alanna waited tensely, 'I'm going to go and find him,' she said after ten minutes.

'Lass, are you sure..?' Said George.

Alanna hoisted a twin onto each hip and strode of in the direction of Sir Alan's room.

'We'd better go check everything's ok, eh Thom?' Placing Thom on his shoulders, George set of after his wife.

'Father, father' shouted Alanna as she pounded on Sir Alan's door. Impatiently she blasted the door open with magic, ready to yell at Sir Alan for being late, she looked around and her eyes fell on Sir Alan who was pale and ghostly looking, lying on the bed. Alanna set the twins down on the floor and rushed to her father.

'It's ok, I'm her now.' She soothed.

'He wants me back, I said I wouldn't go, wanted to say goodbye.' Panted Sir Alan.

'Everything's ok, look your Grandchildren..'

'Can't stay much longer, goodbye Alanna, may the Goddess protect you,' he rasped. 'Just wanted to let you know, .. I'm proud of you.' And he died fading away until there was no evidence that he had ever been there.

By the time George arrived, Alanna was sobbing uncontrollably into her hands.

'Shhh,' he comforted Alanna. 'He's at peace now.'

'He was proud,' she whispered, 'He was proud.'

'I know Lass, and so he should be. Why not come and show our wonderful babies off to Jon and Raoul?'

And with that the family set off down the corridor, Lady Knight and Baron hand-in-hand, Thom on the Baron's shoulders and the twins cradled, in their parents free arms.

-a/n-

This fic is **finally** finished, it took me a bit longer than expected because I got writer's block halfway through this chapter. But anyway I hope you liked it, please review as it is nice to have feedback and it encourages me to write more of my ideas down as a fics. Thanks,

confusedknight

xxx


End file.
